


and in your arms I'm home

by AmiLu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cheesy, M/M, TsukkiKage Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiLu/pseuds/AmiLu
Summary: Kei's home. Kei's home, after months of being away, and Tobio's only thought is that he needs to see him,right now.“Why are you still here, stupid Kageyama? GO SEE HIM! GO!”





	and in your arms I'm home

**Author's Note:**

> For @tsukkikageweek on Tumblr! Day 6: Distance.
> 
>  
> 
> (I forgot about this and so this is the first day I'm participating and I may or may not try to write some more for the other days as well, even if it's late. Because these two are cute and deserve some love.)

Tobio sighs and puts down his phone, then picks up the towel around his shoulders and uses one corner to wipe away the droplets of perspiration running down his temples. He can't resist and peers down once again, hoping against hope to see his screen lighting up with the promise of a new text, or maybe a call. There's nothing, however, and Tobio scowls darkly before jerking his head away.

The towel is rougher against his skin, this time.

“Whoa, that's a scary face.” Hinata whistles, impressed, and then yelps when Tobio turns all the power of his glare to him. He puts up his hands, volleyball loosely held between them, and it looks like an offer of peace. Or a sacrifice. “Yeah, I'm not going to ask,” he says, rather wisely and so unlike Hinata that it surprises him into losing some of the tension that's been accumulating on his shoulders. “Wanna practice some more? I could try to, ya know, set? So you can smash some balls down or something, if it helps.”

Tobio rolls his eyes but takes the ball after throwing the towel down on the bleacher. His eyes focus on the phone once more, but don't linger.

“Letting you set? Yeah, right,” he says, huffing. He ignores Hinata's outraged sputtering as he strides back to the court. “C'mon, dumbass. Your receives need more practice.”

He's pretty sure Hinata whimpers. Whatever. He's offered, he can deal with it.

It distracts him enough to forget for a while, at least, and he genuinely enjoys the extra practice with his best friend. They are both breathing hard by the end of it and barely have the strength to clean up the gym, but somehow they manage, so it's only after they are walking out of campus that Tobio remembers.

He takes his phone out of the pocket of his pants and sweeps his thumb over the screen, not really expecting anything. Then he freezes, his breath hitching as he stares with wide eyes. It's there. A text. _Kei._

Tobio is so excited that his hand trembles, almost making him drop the phone. His heartbeat thunders in his ears and the world has reduced to the lines on his phone, nothing more. A smile immediately pulls at his lips and he lets it, uncaring of how it comes out because he's so happy that he feels he's about to burst.

“Oi, Yamayama-kun?”

“Kei's home,” he says, breathless, eyes still glued to the screen. His fingers tighten reflexively around it. Then the full meaning of what he's just said hits him, and Tobio looks up at a wide-eyed Hinata, stunned.

“Wha—? That's amazing, Kageyama! Why didn't you tell me he was coming back? That's not fair, we could have planned something with the guys! A welcome party or somethi—wait. Wait. Why are you here, then? That doesn't make—oh my god, _you didn't know?_ _”_ he asks, volume rising with each word, but Tobio is not paying attention to him, not anymore.

Kei's home. Kei's home, after months of being away, and Tobio's only thought is that he needs to see him, _right now._

“Why are you still here, stupid Kageyama? GO SEE HIM! GO!”

Tobio doesn't need to be told twice. Without really noticing, he's started to run, picking up speed with every step he takes towards his—their—shitty little apartment. He stumbles twice and has to hastily apologize to at least half a dozen people he practically runs over in his mad dash, but he's too excited, to damn giddy to slow down now. He's almost there; he can almost feel the sensation of Kei's arms around him, hugging him as he hasn't done since that day at the airport.

One of his neighbors jumps out of his way when he reaches the elevator, and he's glad that he doesn't try to stop him as he frantically presses the button to the fifth floor. It takes what feels like an eternity, and to make it pass faster he rummages around in his duffel bag for his keys. He has just grabbed them when the doors open with a soft _ding_ and then Tobio's running again until he's in front of his door, feeling breathless and jittery and so full of energy that he's practically vibrating out of his skin.

He swears colorfully as he tries to unlock the door with trembling, clumsy hands. Why can't he calm down? He needs to—

The door opens from the inside, and Kei is there. Present and real and barely out of the shower, blond hair still damp and glasses missing, clad in a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants and so freaking gorgeous that Tobio's eyes mist over with tears. Kei squints at him, then smirks in that infuriating way of his that Tobio has missed so much and says, “Missed me, King?”

“Shut up, asshole,” Tobio growls, but it lacks the bite. He drops his bag and throws himself at Kei, putting his arms around his waist and pressing his nose to the juncture of his neck.

Kei chuckles, low and warm, and returns the hug with equal strength, nuzzling the spot behind Tobio's ear. “Me, too,” he says after a while, and Tobio hums, relaxing completely against Kei.

It would be perfect if Kei would _stop trying to push him away._

“Tobio.” Kei prods at him. Tobio makes a sound of protest in the back of his throat. “Tobio, you know I love you and all, but you stink. And I just showered. C'mon.”

“Don't care.”

“What is that?”

“Don't. Care,” he grumbles, clinging to him tighter, pointedly. Then he softens, kisses the patch of skin beneath his lips. “R'ly missed you.”

Kei sighs—a long-suffering, exaggerated gesture that Tobio knows it's more for show than anything else—and goes lax, kissing the top of Tobio's head and pulling him even closer. The fight has gone out of him and Tobio smiles, content, and lets himself bask in the warmth of his boyfriend's arms.

Kei's home, and now Tobio is, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr! (@kurosakiami01)


End file.
